dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Man of Steel (Movie)
Lana Lang I have not read anywhere that Lana is part of this movie. Can anyone find me a source that says so, I know this movie will spend a lot of time telling the early days of Kal-El/Clark as a kid but where is stated that she will be in the movie? Matt Seay (talk) 21:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Removing anyone except the most obvious. We'll add more when the movie actually comes out. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Makes sense to me. Matt Seay (talk) 21:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) She makes a brief appearance in the flashbacks. --Coopergang1 02:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) DC Movies Wiki I think it's a major discredibility to this site to use "trivia" info from DC Movies Wiki. Most of it is filled with their own made up rumours and unsourced info. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, removing it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Wayne Enterprises It should be noted along with Lexcorp, that Wayne Enterprises is also teased at on the satalite that Superman and Zod crash through when they are fighting in space. Matt Seay (talk) 01:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Deaths I'm pretty sure that General Zod was the only Kryptonian who actually died. The rest of them were sent back into the Phantom Zone. Weren't they? Or am I getting that wrong? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Keep in mind how they have no protection whatsoever whenever they enter the Phantom Zone. If the slim chance of them not adapting the harsh environment doesn't kill them, then the starvation after a certain period of time will. ::BlindmelonKen (talk) 21:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen :::I recognize that we don't know the rules of Man of Steel's Phantom Zone. But we have no reason to think it isn't like the regular Phantom Zone, where you can survive indefinitely and be fine. We don't know enough about the Phantom Zone to assume that they're dead. I think we shouldn't mark it that they died. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) More DC Universe connections There are a lot more DC Universe connections in this movie. First, the Utopia casino is seen as Superman flies after Zod in Metropolis, Second, Christina Wren appears in the film at the end playing Carol Farris, third, Blaze Comics logo on the side of a building that Superman and Zod are flying down in their fight. Lastly S.T.A.R labs is mentioned. Don't know how to mention this last one but the open pod in the kryptonian Spaceship is hinted by the producers to belong to Supergirl. Matt Seay (talk) 05:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Blaze Comics The fictional comic book company Blaze Comics is in the film, they are the company that create the Booster Gold comic book. Plot The plot section has at least two mistakes. Although it is quoted from Imax, it is confirmed in the film that he is about 35, not twenty-something. Also, for most of the duration of the film, he is not a reporter- yet. --Coopergang1 02:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Universe name Sine Warner Brothers and DC plan on this being the jumping off point for a Shard Fictional Universe of DC comic book movies then can we call this the DC Cinematic Universe Like marvel does there movie universe? I know nothing official has come out to say that is the name of it yet. Matt Seay (talk) 21:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :We'll get there when they actually do it. No need to muse on it now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright just checking, for now the only movie in this planned shared universe is Man of Steel so we will have to see if this comes to pass. Matt Seay (talk) 21:57, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Batman/Superman movie The sequel is going to be a Superman/Batman crossover movie featuring a new Batman for this new universe. Matt Seay (talk) 22:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : Source? --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) It was annouced at Comic Con by Zack Snyder and Harry Lennix. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F205NTr04-k Matt Seay (talk) 23:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : I admit. I doubted you. However, that was an amazing find. For that, I congratulate you. Thank you. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 00:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if sarcasm or acutely congratulating me. If this is a genuine response then I don;t know how you could have missed this news seeing as it was all over the internet since Comic Con, but either way, I was wanting to get the info out there to update the article. Matt Seay (talk) 00:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I was honestly thanking you. Haha. After reading it over, I see how you might have taken it as sarcasm. Anyway, I'm always the last to get information. If you hadn't told me about the movie, I wouldn't have found out until a month from now. If it is all over the internet, I must have missed it all. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 00:49, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks. I am glad that I could bring this to your attention. I knew about it because I was following Comic Con news all that weekend. The only things that are known is that it will be a sequel to Man of Steel, it is being written by David S. Goyer, It will be directed by Zack Snyder, Be released in 2015, take inspiration from The Dark Knight Returns and could either be called Batman VS Superman or Superman VS Batman. Matt Seay (talk) 00:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Brainiac easter egg? has anyone else noticed that the underbelly of the World Engine had the Brainiac logo on it? could that mean that we'll be seeing Brainiac in one of the sequels? if so, I'm not sure yet on how he'd fit into the Superman/Batman movie.The Mighty Thor (talk) 20:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Sequel Since we have official casting and Director and Writer information can we make an article for the sequel and the title has not been confirmed to be Batman Vs Superman either. In an interview David S Goyer said he just threw that out to get fans to think. Matt Seay (talk) 03:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :If there's an official name, it could get a page... but at this moment, it has little priority as it'll be a collection of redlinks. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:57, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Matt Seay (talk) 21:15, December 11, 2013 (UTC)